Orphan Naruto
by LadyEudave05
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself alone at six months? What would you do if everyone hated you? How would you survive? These are the qustions young Naruto Uzumaki faces. What would you do if help came from the unlikeliest of places? Would you accept in hope of a better life or would you decline in fear of being hurt by them? Read to find out. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: i dont own Naruto and characters but i do own plot and other characters if not mentioned otherwise._

At the young age of 6 months Uzumaki Naruto had been thrown out of the Orphanage where he had been living. He was walking thankfully but he found himself on the street in only a pair of under ware. He had nothing else so when Winter came he was freezing and he was starving too. He found a warm place to sleep finally. He lived in the sewers under the village as it was the safest place to be. He realized it wasn't safe to come out during the day so he only came out at night now.

Naruto was two years old now and looked like a walking skeleton. He was so thin you could see the individual bones in his hands and feet. He was filthy so much so that his sun blonde hair was matted and black with filth and other things from living in the sewer. He still only wore his under ware but they were too small and ratty.

It was currently the middle of the afternoon but Naruto knew not to come out at night that day. It was October 10th his third birthday actually. He was hunting for food. He wasn't having much luck. He was currently gnawing on his left hand which was a stump with only a thumb left. He was shifting through a trash can for some scraps when he heard laughter. He looked and saw a fairly large boy with swirls and a boy with black hair pulled up like a weird fruit he'd seen once. They froze when they saw him but then the dark haired boy came closer.

"Hey are you alright?" Said the boy his voice full of concern

Naruto's language skills were high on null so he didn't understand on a intellectual level but on an instinctive level he did and nodded his head and the other one came closer and said, "Aren't you cold dressed like that?"

Naruto merely stared at them and noticed the swirl boy had thrown a bag of food away having finished so he took his hand from his mouth and held it out to the other one and the swirl boy was confused and the ponytail boy said, "I think he's asking if you want some. I think he's eaten his hand down to that."

The boy said, "thank you for the offer but i don't want any. You can keep it."

Naruto smiled showing off fangs and put his hand back in his mouth and the dark haired boy said, "Where are your parents?"

Naruto merely pointed straight up and the boy said, "Your an orphan?"

Naruto nodded and the swirl boy said, "So you live at the orphanage then?"

Naruto shook his ,head no and then seemed to think about something before motioning them to follow him. Both boys did and Naruto entered a large concrete entrance covered in vines. They followed him and soon realized they were in the sewers. When Naruto reached his home they found he lived in the center of an intersection in the middle of the market district right outside the Akimichi's BBQ restaurant. And the boy with the swirls said, "You live in front of my families restaurant in the sewers seriously?"

Naruto nodded and sat on the pile of cardboard boxes and the other boy frowned and crouched to be equal level with Naruto and said, "What's your name? I'm Shikamaru and this is Choji."

"Naruto." Said Naruto after removing his hand.

They heard the halting speech and realized that he probably didn't talk much. So Shikamaru said, "Will you be here tonight?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Today bad be in dark me."

Choji was gonna ask when Shikamaru said, "Why is it bad for you to be seen at night today?"

"Grown ups get mad me. Adults me hurt dark day. No good me. Say me monster, demon, an say me kill others. Me know do member do it but adults say me do these things. Say i bad an that me no right life cause me monster. Say 4th was gonna gone me but he gone fore he could. They say 4th started it but they finish for him." Said Naruto in halting speech

Choji said, "Huh?"

Shikamaru said, "Naruto said that the adults get mad at him and hurt him at night on this day. They say he's a monster and a demon and that he's murdered people. He doesn't remember doing anything like that but they say he has. They say he's bad and has no right to live cause he's a monster. They say the Yondaime was gonna kill him but he died before he could. So they say they are finishing what the 4th started the night he died."

Choji said, "That really sucks. But their wrong if you were that big of a threat then you'd be dead. The Sandaime would have killed you himself."

"Naruto when were you born?" Said Shikamaru

"Me three day." Said Naruto before going back to gnawing on his hand

"Yeah i thought as much. He was born the night the fox attacked. The adults hurt him because he's a reminder of that night. The only person whose death you had any hand in was probably your mom. The stress from the Fox's corrosive chakra and the stress from having you probably overloaded her heart. But it wasn't your fault none of it. They're just too wrapped up in their grief to realize anything." Said Shikamaru, "Stay down here alright. Tonight we'll sneak you some food and some clothes alright that way you can eat and be warm."

Naruto smiled a huge smile and nodded his head. Later that night true to their word both boys had a large bag and they took it to the sewer cover near the restaurant and then Shikamaru said, "Naruto move into a tunnel and then hit the wall with something."

Naruto did this and then they dropped the bag down and Choji said, "We'll bring you more food later alright."

Naruto appeared and smiled at them and said, "Thank you Shika, Cho."

Both smiled and said, "Your welcome."

They left after replacing the cover. Naruto smiled as he started into the bag his left hand regrowing so he could use both hands again. He was used to this and didn't question it. He got dressed in the warm clothes and then ate some of the food before going to sleep with a full stomach and being warm for the first time since the night he was born.


	2. Chapter 2

# N.U.2 #  
>It had been 4 years since then. And Shikamaru and Choji had helped Naruto immensely. That had in fact saved his life. Naruto had met the fox that resided in his seal when he got caught by some of the villagers four months after he'd met the boys. The fox, Kurama had informed him had those boys not helped him he'd of died. His body had only been living off of the Fox's chakra and it couldn't continue to do so anymore. He'd of died a very painful death if not for them. So Naruto was grateful to them.<p>Now he was 7 years old and was with their help going to take the entrance exam to the academy. He came out of his sewer home and went to Shikamaru's house like he'd been told. It was still very early in the morning so he went through the gate and to the door. He listened and heard movement and though he had hid hand in his mouth again and it was down to his thumb again he knocked on the door.<p>

A woman with brown hair in a low ponytail with some in her face appeared. She saw him and was confused but he in his halting speech said, "Here Shika?"

She was confused but said, "Yeah Shikamaru's here. Come in lil one."

Naruto came in and she wrinkled her nose at his smell and showed him to the dinning room and said, "Shikamaru you got a visitor?"

Shikamaru yawned and Naruto in his halting speech said, "Shika-nii?"

Shikamaru was up so fast his parents were totally shocked and they saw him pick the smaller child up and head up the stairs and the woman said, "That was the fastest I've ever seen our son move. Any idea who that child is Shikaku?"

"I must agree it was. And i do not know Yoshino dear. We will have to wait and see." Said the man who looked like Shikamaru with twin scars on the right side of his face and a goatee.

Shikamaru came back down dressed in his usual clothes behind him though still gnawing on his hand was the child. They both saw the wild sun blonde hair, three whisker marks and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a smaller set of Shikamaru's clothes. Shikamaru lifted Naruto up and put him on the raised dinning room floor before taking his right hand and putting him on his lap as he sat down and filled another plate of food and put it in front of him and then go back to eating his own food. He noticed Naruto wasn't eating and said, "Eat Naruto then we can go meet up with Choji then go to our exam at the Academy."

Naruto removed his hand from his mouth and they saw it was only his thumb and Shikamaru said, "Kurama should start regrowing that now so its done before we leave."

They saw it start regrowing as he ate his food and when he was done with his breakfast his hand was completely regrown and Shikaku said, "Shikamaru where did you meet Naruto at?"

Shikamaru said, "Choji and I ran into him four years ago at the Festival. He was only in ratty under ware, very skinny, and filthy. He was digging in the trash for food. So Choji and me gave him some clothes and food. We've been doing it since then. I told him to come here today so he could take a bath and get some new clothes plus breakfast before the exam."

Yoshino said, "Don't you live at the orphanage Naruto?"

Naruto in his halting speech said, "no lady mean. Say like me monster no welcome anymore. So me sent out. Me only stay 6 months her."

"The matron threw him out when he was six months old. She said a monster like him wasn't welcome there anymore." Said Shikamaru, "He lives in the sewers in front of Choji's restaurant."

Yoshino didn't wait for a response and said, "Not anymore he's not. He'll live here with us. There is no way I'm letting Kushina's little boy live in the sewers like a damn rat."

Shikaku knew he wasn't gonna win and said, "I'll see the Hokage and arrange it. So I'll pick you three up after your exam. So wait for me there alright boys."

"Yes Father. Please excuse us we must be going." Said Shikamaru who once to the edge of the dinning room floor put Naruto's sandals on his feet before crouching and lifting the smaller boy on his back.

Naruto looked at them and said, "Bye Bye."

"Bye sweety." Said Yoshino smiling only for it to fade to anger, "Lets go i am giving that old fool a piece of my mind for allowing this."

Hiruzen Sarutobi shivered from his seat behind his desk. He knew something bad was gonna happen he just didn't know what it was. He knew he wasn't gonna like whatever it was.

Mean while Shikamaru was walking with Naruto making the smaller boy laugh as they went to pick up Choji. When they saw him Naruto squirmed and Shikamaru put him down and Naruto closed the distance as he shouted, "Cho-nii!"

Choji turned and barely caught the bright blonde bundle as he laughed and even his father was surprised and saw Choji lift the kid up and hold him as he said, "Good day Naru-otouto. Did you have a nice morning?"

"Yes. Shika-nii me good take care." Said Naruto smiling

Choji laughed and said, "Did your parents freak?"

"Nope." Said Shikamaru taking Naruto and swinging the boy to his back again, "In fact mom says Naruto is now going to be living with us instead of the sewer in front of your shop. She was quite pissed when we left. I feel kinda sorry for the Hokage actually."

"Me too but that's awesome. Come on were gonna be late." Said Choji who looked at his dad, "See you later dad."

With that they left talking Choza was shocked but left to find Inoichi. The boys made it to the Academy and were waiting for the exam to start. Shikamaru had put Naruto down and he merely put his hand in his mouth again. Choji removed it and gave Naruto an apple instead so he didn't eat his hand again. When they went up the registration desk personnel said, "Names."

"Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Uzumaki Naruto." Said Shikamaru

The man looked and was confused until Shikamaru picked Naruto up and he said, "How old is he?"

"Me 7." Said naruto in his usual halting speech

"He's just short for his age." Said Choji

"Alright you have your permission slips then." Said the man

"All but Naruto's. He's an orphan." Said Shikamaru, "We didn't know whose permission he needed. He doesn't have a guardian and doesn't live at the orphanage."

"Well then no ones. He's an immansipated minor and considered his own guardian. So i just need him to sign this and then you three can go inside." Said the man

Naruto wrote his name on the paper and they went in and started their exam. When they left the Academy Shikamaru was walking with Naruto. Naruto saw another boy all alone and stopped making Shikamaru look at him before Naruto left their side and went to the raven haired child. He stood there with his hand now free to be munched on. He reached out with his free hand and tapped the other boy who looked up at him and said, "What?"

Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled the other boy followed the smaller boy and was brought over to two other boys and Shikamaru said, "Hello. You must be Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Nara Shikamaru this is Akimichi Choji." He pointed to the smaller boy, "This is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hi he had me come over here." Said Sasuke sheepishly

Shikamaru smiled and leaned down to Naruto's level and said, "Did you want Sasuke to play with you Otouto?"

Naruto smiled around his hand and nodded and Shikamaru picked Naruto up and placed him in the swing and said, "All you gotta do is push him. We're waiting for my father to pick us up."

Sasuke pushed Naruto on the swing and said, "Why does he have his hand in his mouth exactly?"

Naruto took it out and Sasuke saw that it was missing a few fingers and looked to have been gnawed on by an animal only to see Naruto put it back and Choji said, "You get used to it. Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage when he was six months old and took to eating his hand when he was starving. Even though Shikamaru and I give him food regularly he still has a habit of eating his hand down to a stub leaving his thumb only. It'll grow back once he needs it."

Sasuke gagged and looked at Naruto and said, "Doesn't that hurt biting yourself?"

Naruto said, "Pain no Kurama keep way."

"Kurama keeps him from feeling the pain is what he meant. Said Shikamaru

"Whose Kurama exactly?" Said Sasuke

"Kurama is the name of the Nine tailed fox. The Yondaime sealed it inside Naruto. So you'll see people treat him badly even try to kill him. Its why he was thrown out of the orphanage so young." Said Shikamaru

Sasuke was surprised and said, "So your family adopted him then?"

"No Naruto lives on the street well under it in the sewers. His home is in front of the Akimichi BBQ. Though my mom declared he's living with us this morning before we left. But its up to the Hokage though." Said Shikamaru

"How's this if he says no then Naruto can come stay with me? Its just me there now so i got plenty of room." Said Sasuke not wanting the smaller boy back on the street again

"Sounds like a plan. What do you say Naru-otouto you wanna go live with Sasuke if you can't live with Shikamaru?" Said Choji

Naruto removed his now fingerless hand and said, "Shika-nii?"

Shikamaru understood his question and said, "Its alright with me Otouto. I'd rather you be with Sasuke then on the streets again."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "OK me stay Suke-nii."

Sasuke said, "Alright then."

They stayed there waiting and Shikaku arrived and said, "Boys lets go home."

When they came Naruto had Sasuke's hand and brought him over and looked at Shikaku and he smiled and said, "Yes Naruto, Sasuke-san can come too if he wishes."

"What did the Hokage say dad? Is Naruto staying with us?" Said Shikamaru

Shikaku said, "The Hokage allowed it but the council vetoed it saying having him in one clan was giving them too much power."

Sasuke smiled and said, "That's alright that just means Naruto comes and lives with me."

"We came up with a back up plan. Sasuke offered him a place in case mom was denied. And i doubt they'll tell Sasuke no." Said Shikamaru

"Oh they won't. They never do anymore." Said Sasuke

"Thank you Sasuke-san that will put my wife's fears to rest. She knew Naruto's mother quite well and was not happy to learn of his situation at all. I actually felt sorry for the Hokage a bit when she tore him a new one. I swear even his ANBU guards cringed when she walked in slamming his doors open like she did." Said Shikaku as they headed back to the compound

Once there Shikaku said, "Yoshino its alright the kids came up with a back up plan."

Sasuke said, "Naruto's gonna come live with me."

Yoshino smiled and surprised the Uchiha by hugging him and saying, "Thank you so much Sasuke-san."

Sasuke blushed and said, "Your welcome Mrs. Nara."

Naruto giggled and said, "Suke-nii pink."

Choji snorted and said, "Yeah he is Naru-otouto."

Shikaku said, "So how'd you boys do on the exam? Are you in?"

"Yes Father i am." Said Shikamaru

"Me too sir." Said Choji

"I am too." Said Sasuke

Naruto smiled and said, "Too me."

Sasuke said, "I thought the age was seven?"

"Naruto is seven Sasuke. Remember what i said about Kurama. He was born that night." Said Shikamaru, "He's just short from lack of nutrition. He starts eating regularly and Choji gets him some of his families nutrition bars he'll be normal height or close to it by the time we graduate."

"Oh OK cause he looks like he's like Three." Said Sasuke

After dinner Sasuke took Naruto home with him. He put Naruto to bed in a large laundry basket for the night. He decided he'd get him a new one tomorrow and put it in his room since Naruto didn't want to sleep in another room and was too small to get up and down from his bed. Naruto yawned from his new soft bed. He was comfortable and felt safe for the first time in forever. He still had his hand in his mouth more or less sucking in the stub but Sasuke felt himself smiling at the adorable picture he created. And both boys fell asleep not aware of the twin pairs of eyes watching them.

"See Kushina no worries Naruto will be fine." Said one pair to the other.

Kushina a red haired violet eyed woman looked at the raven haired onyx eyed woman next to her and said, "And your son will be fine as well Mikoto. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji will take care of him. Now we only have to take care of Itachi."

Both woman faded away as they whispered to their son's respectively, "I love you my baby. Sleep tight and know Mommies watching over you always." 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: please read and review._  
>Sasuke awoke to hearing Naruto's voice as he said, "Suke-nii?"<p>

Sasuke yawned and said, "Gotta go to the bathroom?"

Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke got up and took Naruto to the bathroom then got him some breakfast. He had noticed that Shikamaru had removed the patches for his clan from Naruto's jacket so Sasuke replaced them with his own clan symbols and since he had an old Chuunin vest from his cousin he took the swirl off the back and stitched it to the back of the Jacket. Now people would know he belonged to both clans. Once done he took Naruto with him.

They went yo the market district and Sasuke said, "Stay with me alright Otouto."

"Kay Suke-nii." Said Naruto smiling around his hand

Sasuke said, "And we are gonna have to break you of eating your hand."

When they got to the clothing store Sasuke went in with Naruto only for the owner to say, "No out you lil monster."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and said, "Your not letting my clan in here now?"

"I was talking to the one behind you Uchiha-san." Said the man politely

"I am aware sir. But unless your blind you will notice he wears my clan symbol. So i ask again you are not allowing the Uchiha clan into your shop?" Said Sasuke

"No of course not. I didn't know you two were related. By all means come in and shop." Said The man

Sasuke said, "Come on Otouto lets get you some new clothes."

Naruto removed his hand and said, "Kay Suke-nii. Suke-nii mad Naru?"

"Nope." Said Sasuke smiling, "Go back to sucking on your hand little brother."

Naruto put it back and followed Sasuke around while he got clothes for him and then went to get the symbols done. He went to they old man who said, "Place the items on the table and state name."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Sasuke placing the items on the table

"You want the one for surname or all of them?" Said the man taking the items

"How many are there exactly?" Said Sasuke

"Naruto is a member of the Uzumaki, Namikazi, Senju, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, and Inuzuka clans." Said the man, "I am usually asked only to place the Uzumaki symbol."

Sasuke said, "For now only place the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha and Senju symbols. I have to ask the others for permission. He is the only Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju left at leaat in the village. And i give permission for the Uchiha one myself."

"Alright give me a few hours. When you get permission come back and i will place them." Said the man

Sasuke heard him working and said, "How is related to so many clans exactly sir if you don't mind me asking?"

"His mother was Uzumaki Kushina the daughter or the Lord of Uzu no Kunai. After the war that destroyed the village hidden in the whirling tides and killed all but a few of the Uzumaki clan Kushina was sent here by Senju Tsunade the first hokage's granddaughter and Naruto's Aunt on his father's side and a cousin on his mother's side. The Uchiha blood comes from Kushina. Her grandfather was Fugaku's father. So he's your cousin actually Sasuke. And the Yamanka, Nara, an Akimichi blood is from his father. A Nara married an Akimichi whose child then married a Yamanka that child was Inoichi's own father who then had a one night stand with an Inuzuka. That child was then placed in the orphanage. His name was Minato Namikaze. He was our Yondaime Hokage. Kushina and Minato are his parents." Said the man

Sasuke was shocked and said, "Wow and i thought my family was messed up."

The man laughed as he came out and said, "Alright here you go Sasuke."

Sasuke took one of the coats and showed Naruto and said, "Look lil brother"

Naruto smiled and tugged at jis current one and Sasuke chuckled before helping him take his old one off and heard the gasp from the old man and said, "No worries the fox'll grow it back."

Just to prove it Naruto's hand returned and he giggled as he put his hands in the new coat and said, "Suke-nii up, up."

Sasuke put the coats in a scroll and then lifted him into his arms and Naruto put his hand in his mouth again and Sasuke said, "Gonna start over huh. You know Naruto one of these days Kurama isn't gonna grow uour hand back after you eat it. Then what ya gonna do huh?"

Naruto removed his newly gnawed hand and said, "Go cage and fox kick butt."

Sasuke snorted and said, "Go kick his butt huh. Well that i wanna see OK."

Naruto smiled before putting his hand back and Sasuke said, "He's taken to eating his hand. I'll break him of it before we graduate though."

"I would hope so. And find something else for him to chew on during class like candy or fruit. Maybe go see Lady Inuzuka she may have something. I heard she had a similar problem with Kiba when he was teething. She maybe able to help with breaking him of it." Said the man

"Thank you I'll do that." Said Sasuke

When he left he went to the book store and bought some scrolls and books for school for both of them. Then he passed by a toy store and Naruto tugged on his shirt and pointed making Sasuke chuckle and they went inside and Sasuke said, "Go on lil brother get whatever you want."

Naruto left Sasuke's side and looked around the store. He came back a few moments later with a large red toad,an equally large nine tailed fox, and a white tiger of the same size. Sasuke laughed and took the three toys from him and paid for them and sealed all but the fox which Naruto grabbed and wouldn't let go of. So Naruto walked with Sasuke with a large fox toy twice his size in his arms. When they got to the Inuzuka compound Sasuke said, "I need to speak with your Lady."

They were taken inside and once inside Naruto let the toy be sealed so it didn't get ruined by the dogs. Naruto had also returned his hand to his mouth as well. Sasuke realized it was a defense mechanism he only did it when nervous or upset. Kuromaru said, "Tsume these two kids are here to see you."

"What ya need?" Said Tsume

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is my younger brother Uzumaki Naruto. Ma'am i was informed by the clan keeper that Naruto's father was your half brother. He also informed me that you might be able to help me break Naruto's current habit." Said Sasuke

Tsume said, "That is news to me. And i am assuming you are asking if he can bear our symbol as well?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Sasuke who then pulled Naruto's hand free and added, "As i stated earlier i was told to consult you on how best to stop him from eating his hand continuously. The fox regrows it but Naruto just eats it again."

Tsume said, "Bring him here. Lets see if what i did to Kiba works on him."

Sasuke brought him and Tsume used growls and yips to order him to stop. When she stopped she said, "Let his arm go. We'll see if it worked."

Sasuke let go and Naruto didn't put it back and Kurama regrew it again and Naruto merely put his sweater sleeve in his mouth instead and Tsume pulled it out and looked in his mouth and pushed on his fangs and said, "Ah OK yeah that's what i thought. He's teething. These are his first set of baby teeth. We Inuzuka have two sets of baby teeth. Were born with one set and then we loose em and get our adult baby teeth which are the ones you have Sasuke. These are his milk teeth."

She got up and left only to come back with what looked like a bone and handed it to Naruto and said, "Chew in that pup. It'll do you more good than your hand or jacket."

Naruto started gnawing on that and said, "It'll take him two weeks to get through that. So when he does bring him back and I'll check em and give you another one. Their almost ready to come out." She smiled and added, "I'll send word to the keeper that he can add it. And if you need help just ask."

"Thank you ma'am." Said Sasuke

When they left he went to the Akimichi's restaurant knowing the three men were probably there and he was right as were their kids and Naruto exclaimed, "Shika-nii, Cho-nii!"

Shikamaru lifted him and hugged him and said, "Hello little brother you having fun with Sasuke-san?"

"Yes." Said Naruto who saw the girl, "Who she?"

"That's Ino, otouto." Said Sasuke smiling at him, "She's Inoichi-sans daughter."

"Hi Ino-nee." Said Naruto smiling

"Hi." Said Ino

"Thus is Naruto." Said Choji looking at Sasuke, "Any problems?"

"Only at the clothing store until i mentioned Naruto was family then he backed down." Said Sasuke smiling, "Even broke him of eating his hand."

"How?" Said Shikamaru said, "We've been trying for 4 years to do that."

"Took him to Lady Inuzuka she used her dog language to make him stop. Turns out he's teething right now. She gave him something else to gnaw on until his milk teeth fall out and his baby teeth come in." Said Sasuke who handed Naruto his bone to chew on instead of his jacket sleeve

"Wish we'd of thought of that." Said Choji

"Sirs I don't know if you know or not but your all related yo Naruto. Mr. Yamanka closer that the other two though." Said Sasuke, "The clan keeper said that a Nara married an Akimichi whose child married a Yamanka who was your father Mr. Yamanaka who then slept with Lady Inuzuka's mother. Their child was put in the orphanage and he later married Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mother."

Ino said, "So were cousins then."

"Yep." Said Sasuke

"That i didn't know. Whose his father did he say?" Said Inoichi curiously

"Namikaze Minato our Yondaime." Said Sasuke

Shikaku said, "I knew Kushina was seeing a blonde i didn't know it was that blonde. And just think Inoichi your half brother was Hokage."

"Yeah wow. Wonder why the Sandaime didn't announce that when he announced thw other thing." Said Inoichi

"Iwa." Said Naruto smiling

"What do you mean naru?" Said Shikamaru

"Kurama say monkey man no say who father is cause price Iwa Namikaze." Said Naruto

"Son?" Said Shikaku

"He says Kurama told him the Hokage didn't annouce it cause Iwa has a price on the Namikaze clan. It was done to protect him." Said Shikamaru

"Oh crap he's wearing his dad's clan symbol." Said Sasuke

"Take it and the others and get them fixed Sasuke. Have them add the other three too if you want." Said Inoichi getting agreements from the other two

Sasuke took the jacket from Shikamaru and left the scroll with his toys there and Naruto held it up to Shikamaru and said, "Play Shika-nii."

Shikamaru unsealed the scroll and was surprised at the three large toys and Naruto took them and sat on the floor laying on the tiger playing with the toad while he held the fox near his face and held the bone in his mouth in such a way it looked like they were sharing. And when Sasuke came back he was greeted with the sight of Naruto sound asleep on the floor with his toys.

That night Naruto slept in his new bed, in his new pajamas, and his new house. That night he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face knowing he had family and that they really wanted him. He was sleeping so soundly across the room from Sasuke who was also sleeping soundly that neither one noticed the bright yellow slit eyes watching them from the window.


End file.
